makingfiendsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ZimFan
Welcome, Zimfan:D! Hello and welcome to Making Fiends Wiki. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: Sorry I hope I didn't scare you off on my talk page. I was just friendly advice. It's your call, but you don't have to leave this Wiki. We are not many active editors and I've created much of this Wiki almost entirely on my own. So, help is needed and it is appreciated. Cake 15:55, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Response #Transcripts are a good idea. They can be located at, for example, Transcript:Charlotte's First Day, similar to the Gallery pages. #Another good idea, but I think the titling "Background information" can be kept it's essentially the same thing. #The gallery is great :) Lagom 12:27, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Blocked on IZ wiki? ZimFan, why did you block me on the Invader Zim wiki; You left both GIR's alone, but why me? Mudkippower1 (talk) 01:14, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Possible Template? I was thinking that a template for songs could be made. Mudkippower1 (talk) 21:43, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh... I didn't notice. I R Derp When a promotion? Since you are soon going to be the person in charge of the wiki i want to know when you think i should get a promotion on this wiki. Mudkippower1 (talk) 22:27, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I was kind of talking about Rollbacker :/ Mudkippower1 (talk) 22:31, October 30, 2012 (UTC) By custom avatar do you mean any picture that isn't the one wikia has for people to begin with? Mudkippower1 (talk) 23:19, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Srly I wasn't acting "All High and Mighty". That is accusing, which i didn't :/ Mudkippower1 (talk) 02:27, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't threatening to ban Nyan, only kick. Lying and accusing, That reminds me of you accusing me of doing it. Mudkippower1 (talk) 02:30, November 5, 2012 (UTC) This seems to be MY fault. . .I'm sorry. NyanGirToastNinjaShadow 03:21, November 5, 2012 (UTC) why is the ban gonna be there for 1 fricken month. Mudkippower1 (talk) 11:57, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I apologize for accusing you and nyan, Zim. Though i think the lying part is probably a misunderstanding, i think the two of us have completely different views on accusing. Still, I appologize. ProjGIR was telling me at school to apologize and when i saw your last message i decided to apologize. I am also going to say sorry to nyan from this wiki if she has ever edited so i am able to message her. Sincerely Mudkippower1 (talk) 21:02, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ZimFan, why has it taking so long for a response from you? Mudkippower1 (talk) 22:54, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ZimFan, I have to go to bed and also i didn't really want to continue the test. It was WAAAAAY to difficult. Mudkippower1 (talk) 02:03, November 6, 2012 (UTC) I have to do my homework ZimFan, also i didn't know that the test had started when MakingFiendsFan came online. Mudkippower1 (talk) 22:06, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Achievments ZimFan i have noticed something has happened to the achievments. It shows all of the ones you already earned except a few. I was wondering if you could report to wikia about this except more in depth and with detail. Mudkippower1 (talk) 11:17, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I was talking about TO gain. Mudkippower1 (talk) 22:03, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Come on IZ chat I am getting Conker to come as well (hopefully) 22:24, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Promotion/Updation on Facts Sure, why not? There are plenty of things for me to do here anyway. And yes, I think that Fiendish Trivia should be what we call background information right now, and I don't really think the amount of facts matter. Whatever notable facts there are should just be included. :) Blossom 23:39, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Back I am back from being inactive for awhile, being sick and having tons of schoolwork has its consequences. Mudkippower1 (talk) 01:36, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Aw mian! Sadness! Mudkippower1 (talk) 01:42, November 16, 2012 (UTC) True, we do have 3 really active editor's. Even though that is waaaaay less than the IZ wiki. Mudkippower1 (talk) wanna come on chat? Mudkippower1 (talk) 02:00, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I am still really inactive, I have been really busy lately. Sorry, but I just havent had the time. I will be much more active in 1-3 months hopefully, because I am moving. Mudkippower1 (talk) 00:20, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I am back! Mudkippower1 (talk) 20:38, December 8, 2012 (UTC) sooooooooooo..... when am I gonna get the promotion? Mudkippower1 (talk) 23:25, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm afriad I have a huge problem with adding photos on Mama Vendetta gallery Zimfan, there aren't enough photos for Mama Vendetta! I only found 6 photos! And only 1 of them was a title card! I'm afraid I'll need you too upload some photos...I can't because when trying to put a picture with a URL it always says: THIS PICTURE IS SUBJECT TO COPYRIGHT! HELP! CLAIRE BLOCKED ME ON THE INVADER ZIM WIKI! HELP ME! PLEASE! HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP Nyan 00:03, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Guess who is back! Me! Hiya ZimFan sorry for being gone for like 100000 years or like 2 months but I am back now, yayz, I also want to know is it possible for me to get the promotion after like me editing for like a certain amount of time or somethingz. Mudkippower1 (talk) 19:29, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Also plz join the chat k? Mudkippower1 (talk) 19:30, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, i was hacking michael gagnon the stupid little boy's account on this wiki.